


Good night you piece of shit

by FakeLaughter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Angst, British Character, DEAL WITH IT, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, How Do I Tag, Insults, Levi is super horny, Levi met his match, Light Bondage, Mean nicknames, Mikasa secretly rapes Eren at night probably, Oral Sex, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Sasha and Connie are DEFS banging, We all agree Levi is French right?, he's also, he's also like 24 in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeLaughter/pseuds/FakeLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnes Archer is a young soldier, one of Eren's buddies. She reluctantly joined Levi's squad as a military engineer. Ever since the trial, they didn't get along very well. They lock horns on more than one occasion, but somehow, they seem to enjoy their mutual hatred. Agnes has a heart condition so while the rest of her friends retire to their beds, she stays behind to catch some warmth. When Levi unexpectedly returns from a trip, she's not doing so well, and he takes care of her. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night you piece of shit

**Author's Note:**

> So Agnes is a character I created (mostly in my brain) to match with Levi, she's the same age as the rest of Eren's team but she is a military engineer and she invents weapons and junk. As you'll see, she's pretty much the girl version of him, but I imagined Levi's match to be really young and really British (because fuck you France, god save the queen and shit), so in case you don't known Tom or redcoat are nicknames for Brits.  
> Yeah, I like coming up with extra characters to stuff.  
> So anyway, I hope you'll like her as much as I do.

It was a very cold and stormy night. Rain was pouring like it tried to drown the earth and the wind sounded like wolf cries. The kind of night that you really wanted to spend cuddling with your family under a big blanket with a cup of tea by the fireplace. Regrettably, the only thing the old headquarters had to offer was fireplaces. And the only ones Agnes had access to were the ones in the big room and the furnace in the workshop. She couldn't risk going outside in that weather, so when everyone else left to their rooms she stayed in the big room. Eren was rather worried, but she looked fine sitting by the fireplace sketching, so he decided to cover for her, tell the others that she'll be just a few minutes longer, and not informed anyone about her obvious intention to sleep there all night. He thought it was fine since Hanji never checked up on them at night and Ervin and Levi would only be back tomorrow morning. And Eren honestly believed staying there was the best option for her, thinking back, he didn't feel like sleeping in his cold dungeon room either, so he could relate. So even if it got them in trouble, he was willing to stand by her, and he was more than certain Armin and Mikasa would do the same. But they didn't get in trouble. Instead something else happened.  
Levi came back early.  
Ervin feared it wasn't a good idea to leave Hanji in charge for so long and was worried, quite reasonably so, so he sent Levi ahead. And it was a long and frustrating day for him and he was really tired and cranky. So seeing Agnes messing up the big room was really not what he wanted to see.  
"What the hell are you doing up at this hour you little prick?" He hissed at her angrily. She responded by laying down and turning her face to the fire. Just as Levi thought she was ignoring him, he made out a quiet mumble.  
"What was that?" He could see her move and could tell she was saying something, but couldn't understand what it was. Annoyed, he stepped closer, closing the door behind him, got on all fours, brought his face up to hers and pulled her hair.  
"Speak clearly."  
"I said I'm cold!" She whimpered.  
"You're cold? You're near a fucking fireplace, what else do you want, huh? A coat made of hot coal?"  
"You know I can do without the attitude, and a bowl of soup would be nice, thank you." She pushed his face away and turned back to the fire. With her hand on his face he could feel how cold she was. Listening closely he could hear how slowly she was breathing.  
Agnes could feel his warm breath in her ear and it made her shiver slightly. Yeah, she was still cold. "I don't have all night, chop chop." She was delighted to hear his sudden frown upon hearing her. "Are you kidding me? I'm not getting you shit." Levi muttered and got up while pulling Agnes with him.  
"Oh come on, don't...."  
Levi completely ignored Agnes's protest as he sat her up and wrapped his arm around her neck tightly. Agnes tried to push him away and get back to her previous position but she could hardly even make him budge a finger. It was very frustrating. "Damnit, why did you have to come back..." She murmured.  
"Now now, before I left you kept complaining you don't want to stay alone with Hanji." Levi started stroking Agnes's hair and she wasn't quite sure if he was mocking her or actually trying to calm her down.  
"Well I was doing fine until you showed up. Seriously, I'm freezing here. Let me go."  
"You know the floor is colder than my body."  
"But it's not nearly as cold as your soul."  
Levi responded by tightening his grip causing Agnes to choke a bit. When he was certain she got the message, he let her breathe freely again. Then he rested his cheek on her head. Surprisingly, Agnes didn't seem to resist as much as usual, perhaps it was the cold, or maybe she just sensed his determination and decided it wasn't worth the fight. At any rate, for the next few seconds they quietly stayed in that position.  
Agnes could hear Levi's breath and could feel his warmth. She needed some warmth at that point. She was weak and in a lot of pain. She could feel her feet pulsing with agony in dire need of blood to reach them, she could feel her fingertips going numb, and she could feel her heart beating panically in a desperate attempt to keep up. She tried to synchronise her breathing rhythm with Levi's but couldn't.  
"Why did you come back?" She tried to distract herself. "Did you miss me?"  
Levi snorted at her. It wasn't like he had a choice on the matter. If he could he would have stayed with Ervin. Just thinking about all the things he's going to miss frustrated him. He trusted Ervin to always achieve the best results, and yet knowing what was at stake he couldn't help but get irritated he wasn't involved.  
As his thoughts drifted away he was suddenly disrupted by the sound of Agnes gasping for air. She steadied quickly, but was still breathing very heavily.  
"Ok that's enough fun for one day. No more playtime for you, go to bed." He started pulling her up but as soon as he tried getting her on her feet she screeched loudly and tripped. He caught her just barely, and then noticed her body temperature continued to drop.  
"Hey tommy, can you stand?" It wasn't uncommon for him to mock her origin, but usually he went with something more insulting.  
Agnes shook her head slowly and clinched on him as tightly as she could, which wasn't much. Her whole body was shaking. Something was very very wrong with her.  
It happened to her before, last winter, so he was told. In one of their first nights at the headquarters Eren made sure to inform both Levi and Ervin about Agnes's condition and her problem with the cold. It was her heart, as it always was. It was defected, and cold weather was yet another thing it couldn't handle. It wasn't strong enough to keep her going in extreme situations. So whenever she was forced to work out for too long she would collapse. And cold weather really did a number on her.  
Last winter was a very harsh one. To be more exact, last winter was brutal. When they were still in training they could only have bonfires outside and so whenever a cold day hit Agnes would sneak into the superiors' headquarters, since they had an actual fireplace there. One night it started snowing. The next morning Agnes was found collapsed near the window. She probably tried to break in before the cold got the best of her. She was out cold for more than a week. The doctor that was rushed to treat her assumed she was going to die and advised not to to even treat her, and yet she miraculously pulled through.  
But right now Levi did not have more than a week to wait for her to recover. Right now, the workshop needed her. He needed her skills. Without Agnes in charge of the workshop there was no hope to produce any of the vast arsenal she has designed for the upcoming mission. The last thing Levi needed right now is an immobilised engineer.  
Levi simply picked Agnes up in the air like a porcelain doll, and carried her out of the big room and down the hall until they reached the door of his room, despite her struggling.  
"Wait, I'm not going into your death trap, I need heat, get me back there!" Agnes could barely breathe, that sentence was way too long for her, but she had no intention of going in there without a fight. Levi didn't seem to mind though. He kicked his door open, threw her to his bed and closed the door behind them. She squeaked. "I can't believe you have a fireplace in your room, how could you have hidden this from me?!?!" As she tried to raise her voice at him she could feel herself fading away. Levi still didn't even bother to look at her. He simply lit the fireplace and angrily mumbled, half to himself and half to Agnes "what difference does it make?"  
"A huge difference." Agnes felt her strength draining away from her and let her body fall to the side. Levi's sheets were softer than hers and they smelled nice. "It's a much smaller room with far fewer windows so the heat stays insi..." At that point she started to pant.  
Damn.  
Levi growled angrily and climbed to the bed.  
"Why do you have to be this weak? You're gonna fuck everything up."  
"It's a medical condition. Not my fault. Quit nagging me. Now move, you're squishing me." She struggled to keep her eyes open  
"Hey, you don't get to tell me what to do, stinking redcoat."  
Though she did enjoy the insult parade, she got noticeably fainter. Levi could see her face rapidly losing colour as her breaths became quieter and softer. It almost looked like instead of trying to recover, her body simply gave up on itself. It made sense, though. The reports from the doctors that tried to take care of her for the past three years did say that when her heart couldn't keep up it slowed down instead of speeding up. Her condition brought her to the brink of death countless times. It was really a miracle that she made it this far. When he heard her cough he realised maybe it wasn't enough and he scurried under the cover with her and embraced her as tightly as he could. Her body temperature stopped dropping, at least he got that going for him. But at her current state she looked like a little baby bird. So vulnerable, as if the slightest breeze would blow her away. How was the feisty red demon he had to struggle with every day just to keep in check could be this fragile? Just yesterday she boldly poured a bucket of dirty water on him as retaliation for whatever prank he pulled on her, in front of his whole squad, bravely facing his fury when he kicked her shin so hard he was almost certain he heard it crack, skipping and hopping around as if nothing happened, and now the fire in her eyes that made him so intrigued by her presence was almost gone and all he wanted to do was...  
Levi's train of thought was interrupted when Agnes closed her eyes. That was a bad sign. If he was going to do something, he had to do it now. He had to get her to stay awake.  
He got on top of her and turned her face towards his.  
"Don't fall asleep, numbskull." With his hand on her cheek he could feel how cold she still was.  
Agnes tried as hard as she could to keep herself awake and mumbled incoherent bits of words, and he knew very well her current state was not making it easy for her. And despite the fire cracking and burning, spreading warmth through the room, it didn't reach her quickly enough. She needed to warm up, and fast.  
Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head. She felt his hand brushing her face and then sliding down towards the buttons if her shirt.  
"....What are you trying to do?" She's shed to raise her voice a bit.  
"Just stay awake, I'm going to jump start you."  
"Jump start? Exactly what does that mean?! Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"  
Levi started unbuttoning her shirt. "You need a blood rush." He calmly continued to roll down her pants all the way to her knees and lifted her legs.  
"What the fuck man, since when are you a doctor?! Quit it, I need my clothes, don't take them off, I'll freeze to death!" Agnes struggled as much as she could but despite the rising room temperature she was still weak, it was clearly not a fair fight.  
"Don't worry, you're not gonna freeze. I'll warm you up a bit-my god, when was the last time you washed your underwear? Are these for men? They smell like..."  
"Oh shut up, they are Eren's. now would you please put my clothes back in their rightful place?!"  
Levi had absolutely no intention of doing that. He started rolling down Agnes's panties with one hand, leaving his other hand free to wander around Agnes's now bare skin. Her shivering and yelping didn't seem to interest him all that much. He looked annoyingly bored as he cupped her right breast with his hand. It kind of irritated her.  
"You're pretty flat, you know? If you don't eat enough you're not gonna grow."  
She grunted angrily. "Well if you don't get enough sleep you won't grow any taller-ahh, stop that!!!"  
As he pinched her little pink nipple, he noticed slight bright blush starting to appear on her chest. It was so strange. Agnes was just laying there, helpless and about to pass out, and in his hand was the ability to give her back some colour. If he wanted to he could leave her like that, right there, and without him to caress her cold white skin she would surely die. And at the same time, he could bring her back from the dead if he tried. He had so much power over her right now.  
So much power over this girl that he spent so much time exchanging insults with. So much power over the girl the drive him absolutely out of his mind every single day. So much power over a girl he wasn't sure if he wanted to marry or kill or both.  
Suddenly, Levi came to realise, this was kind of hot.  
"I own you." He exclaimed triumphantly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I own you. You are my property."  
"No, technically Ervin owns me, you and Hanji only look after me." Agnes struggled to keep her composure when she felt Levi's fingers travelling around her nipple again. He leaned so close to her now that she could see her own reflection in his eyes. It was kind of creepy, and she wanted to look away, but couldn't, for some reason, bring herself to do that.  
"Maybe, but Ervin isn't here, and Hanji is only your babysitter. I'm the only authority around right now. I own every bit of you. From the crown of your head to the tip of your toes, I own it all." Levi felt the tension build up in his pants, and in a matter of seconds, so could Agnes. She gasped in surprise when he started licking her neck.  
"You can say that at any given moment we are alone together, it doesn't mean anyt-" Levi silenced her with a violent kiss. She couldn't breathe. She tried to push him away but he easily overpowered her, shoving his tongue down her throat with his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back so she couldn't move. She finally managed to break it off by slapping him, but he grabbed her hand, tightly squeezing it until she eeped.  
"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?"  
When she saw him smirk it annoyed her so much she wanted to punch him. He was always so full of himself, it was unbelievable.  
"You raised your voice."  
What? Wait a minute, she did. And the pain in the tip of her fingers was almost gone. She was feeling a little warmer. This was working. She was speechless.  
"And you're really cute when you shut up." He was teasing. Definitely. Was she going to take it? Was she going to suffer the humiliation of being toyed around with just to make the pain stop? No, it wasn't the only reason she was suddenly so quiet. There was something else. It was Levi's boner. She could feel it rubbing against her leg. It was frightening, yet...oddly...compelling...  
"I'm not going to just let this chance slip, kid. Brace yourself." His cold voice rang in her ears like bell chimes. At that point it was clear. This was not just a jump-start anymore. Levi wanted to fuck her, and she had no way of resisting him, nor was she planning to try, there was no point. He was going to get his way and fuck the living hell out of her. He wanted to completely wreck her. He wanted to fuck her so hard his shaft would carve its shape in her body. It would be so hot if he started by licking her toes as he slowly rubbed his fingers against her clit with one hand and with the other he could rub her bottom. It would feel so good to stick the tip of his little finger in her belly button and tickle her until she cried for mercy, and then a little bit longer. It would be so much fun to nibble on her sweet nipples. But first thing's first, he tied her hands with her own belt, to his bed post, with almost no resistance from her. And then he covered her eyes with her tie. She tried to struggle a bit, mumbling some nonsense about how cold she was, and dear god, it was so hot to see that cheeky bastard helpless and horny self presenting herself all for him. Now was the perfect time to let her feel his warm breath all over her body as he slowly kissed his way from her cheek to her now overflowing pussy, delighted by her soft moans and cries of embarrassment and frustration. But he wasn't going to touch it just yet, he wanted to first relieve himself. His rock hard dick came out if his pants in an instant and he then proceeded to force her feet on it. A foot job? No problem for Agnes, apparently. Was she familiar with the process? Did she enjoy it, or did she just want to get it over with? Either way, whatever she did was working. Her toes gently massaged the tip and her other foot was all over his large balls. Not a sound came from her mouth as she moved her little feet with astonishing skill.  
"Where did you learn to do that?" he moaned loudly. She rubbed his dick hard and good, and it surprised him. "Wouldn't you like to know, jackass." she hissed and continued gently working her way up his throbbing rod. He didn't think she'd go for this kind of humiliation without fighting back, but he was kind of hoping to break her spirit by then. Being tied up and forced to make him cum with only her feet and she still had the nerve to talk back. Oh yeah, he was going to do her so good. he could feel her foot going for his balls. the sensation was fantastic. he moaned as she ran her feet up and down. "you like that, captain slutpants?" damn, she was cuter when she wasn't so confident, he thought. maybe he was moaning too much. maybe she needed to be taught a lesson, to be put in her place. Just before her small and delicate little feet pushed him over the limit he grabbed her legs and lifted them over his shoulders.  
"You need to shut your mouth, little lady." with a swift move he took her panties from the side of the bed and stuffed them in her mouth. she tried to bite him but he was way too quick for her, and she made muffled angry sounds through the fabric. "there, perfect." he stopped to admire his work. Then he started aggressively licking her toes and feet. Her muffled moans of disapproval were like music to his ears. He could tell she wanted him to stop and it made him want to tease her more. So he did. He grabbed her little foot with both hands and gently tickled it. She struggled and tried to kick his face, but his perfect balance of gentle touch and firm grip made it impossible for her to escape. His tongue ran eagerly between her toes, delighted at how ticklish she was. Oh god, that was so hot. At the corner of his eye he noticed her flushed chest, it looked so delicious, he had to take a bite.  
He dropped her foot and stormed her chest. His hands worked vigorously touching her adorable breasts and his mouth was busy spreading painfully gentle kisses all over her skin. When she felt his lips close over her right nipple and his tongue flicking it she made such adorable sounds he just wanted to eat her up. By that point, the wetness between her legs overflowed to an uncomfortable level and his balls pulsed with desire to climax.  
He rested his dick just over her clit without moving it. Then with one hand caressed her left foot, tickling it, and with the other doing the same thing to her breasts. It was a glorious thing to watch. Agnes squirmed helplessly as he completely owned her. Her liquids poured out and glinted as it covered the tip if his hard shaft. The pain in her feet and fingertips was long gone and was replaced with helplessness and agony. It was clear she had absolutely no idea what was going on with her body. Was this the first time she got wet? No way she was a virgin, right? Is it possible that this little ex-slave, teenage hormone induced soldier, that just moments before showed unparalleled skill and almost instantly brought him to an orgasm, was never defiled before? Was he going to deflower her? Oh, how much he wanted to just shove it in and confirm his suspicion, but there was one more thing he wanted to do, just one more tease, just a bit more torture before he gives her a well deserved dick stuck in her cunt. When he felt it was time he grabbed her waists and lifted her lower body up against his chest, bringing her sweet vagina to his face. He dipped his finger in and could hear her squeeking in pleasure and embarrassment. Judging by the tight walls it was clear she was not a sex slave, that's for sure. She could feel his finger wiggle at her entrance, not going deep enough to stimulate her, she tried to beg him to stop but couldn't speak. She wanted to see what was going on so much, wanted to see his face, wanted to look at him and let him know she was not in pain anymore, but overwhelmed with unknown feeling of lust. Her other senses that compensated for the loss of sight were overwhelmed with stimulation. His moans and grunts and occasional insults, the thick unrecognised smell that came from between her legs mixed with the sweet aroma of the soft sheets, the still lingering taste of his tongue in her mouth she wanted to hold onto, and most of all, the sensation of hands, lips, tongue and warm air all over her skin, and currently, at her wet entrance. Now she felt a wet tongue flicking across it. Oh god, what was that delightful pressure in her, that grew every time his tongue approached her burning swollen clit? Wait, what was that near her other hole, was that...a finger?! Yes, it was, it was a wet finger circling her asshole, probably the one that just now explored her vagina, was now making attempts to penetrate her butt. She clenched her butt cheeks attempting to defy Levi's now obvious will to lick her asshole, but that long and skilled tongue would stop at nothing. When she felt it, wet and warm, hitting her skin, she immediately regretted trying to stop him. That was so good. As his tongue worked circles around her hole, darting the tight entrance, his nose tickled her vagina. She had never felt this good in her life. She moaned uncontrollably. She could hardly hear him through her moans of unimaginable pleasure.  
"You like that, little bitch?" He delightfully sniffed the thick smell of her wetness. Every now and then he made sure to take another sip of her unusually sweet nectar. He had quite a few women in his hands back in the day, but he never tasted any love juices this sweet. It was smooth and tasted like honey, maybe because of her diet that consisted almost solely in fruits. And whenever his tongue made contact he could feel her vagina clenching. Fearing she might climax, thus making this whole attempt to torture her a failure, he put her down, almost dropping her. Oh god, that disappointed whimper was so fucking hot.  
"You are so wet right now, you little shit." He whispered in her ear as he got on top of her. She mumbled helplessly yet again. "You know what I want to do to you, don't you?" He licked her ear as she cried out a muffled moan. "Ready or not, you little bastard, here it comes."  
It was so quick. In less than a split second his throbbing shaft was in. Yup, that was a hymen breaking right there. God, she was tight. His moan grew louder as he tried to go in deeper, and so did her cries of pleasure, Levi managed to get about a third of himself in, she was just so damn tight. Even though he knew she could handle pain, a little voice at the back of his head made him treat her the same way he would treat any other virgins and go excruciatingly slower than he wanted. Now that he was in, all he wanted was to ram her senselessly until he sprays his load all over her skin, preferably without her reaching a climax at all, and then after he had satisfied his lust, and only when he was ready to relieve her of her anticipation, would he finger that little cunt of hers. How he wanted to be mean to her, to make her suffer, to torture her to tears. But then he caught a glimpse of her bright red blush and slight smile, the sweat dripping from her skin, the quick movement of her chest up and down as she pants with pleasure, and a sudden urge to show her what pleasure really is engulfed his whole being. Suddenly the possibility of bringing her joy struck a chord in his heart. Without him even noticing it, some precum started to drip inside her, as he unconsciously slowed down.  
The slow pace drove her out of her mind. This whole experience was so new to her, so amazing, she wanted more. She hungered for more. She felt her hips shifting from side to side and her vagina tightening trying to suck his penis inside, her whole body demanded more.  
Harder.  
Faster.  
Rougher.  
Just get inside.  
She grunted as she felt how suddenly he stopped making progress, and heard a giggle.  
"You little slut, don't enjoy this more than me." His voice, oh god, it got under her skin and through her veins. The warmth she craved so much earlier. The touch of his skin against hers. The slurpy sound his movement inside her made. She couldn't have him stop. She wiggled as much as she could trying to force herself up his shaft. Then she felt a hand on her face, and her muffle was suddenly gone. She gasped loudly in relief, breathing heavily.  
"Captain, captain, I can't breathe, captain..." She panted as she continued trying to force him to move.  
That sight was both arousing and amusing. With any other girl, Levi would have ripped her to shreds of pleasure long ago, but this wassdo much fun he didn't want it to end. He wanted to keep her on edge forever. But he also couldn't hold himself much longer, just looking at her, hearing her voice so meek and seeing her so blissfully unable to resist him, just the sight alone, without even moving, almost pushed him over the edge. How much he wanted to drill her. And for some unexplained reason, unlike any other girl he's been with, there was also a voice nagging at the back of his head that really wanted to pleasure that girl and make her burst in a powerful orgasm. The dilemma he was in was about to tear him apart until his train of thought was broken, no, wrecked.  
"Captain....captain, move..."  
That was it. No more dilemma. Nothing more to think about. Levi was going to make this girl beg, fuck her to oblivion and deal with everything else in the morning.  
"Beg."  
Her whimpering defiance was so fucking hot and adorable. He raised his voice as he inched in deeper, at a painfully slow and unsatisfying pace.  
"I said beg, tommy, so beg." He commanded in his metallic everyday monotone calmness.  
To Agnes, who didn't see his face, it sounded like the regular Levi. She was completely unaware of the storm of lust that was going through his head right now. She had a storm of her own to deal with.  
She couldn't let herself be humiliated by him, but it felt so damn good. She felt like if he didn't go faster right now, air will stop pumping through her lungs. If she couldn't have him deeper and faster right now she would surely die. But just the thought of his smug grin twisted her stomach.  
Levi was not blindfolded and could see her inner war all over her flustered face. Perfect. He brought his thumb to her clit and started rubbing it, making Agnes moan and squirm uncontrollably. Then he removed his thumb and bit her earlobe until a drop of blood made its way to his lip.  
"You want me to show you pleasure you've never felt before? Then beg for it, beg me like the little bitch you are." His husky voice pierced her very soul. To make sure she wouldn't stay silent Levi brought a finger to her butthole and started poking it.  
"Levi, don't make me do this, captain-"  
"If you know what's good for you you will obey me and beg."  
"Captain Levi, don't-"  
"You want me to stop?"  
"No, Levi, don't, Levi-"  
"I SAID BEG!!!"  
As he raised his voice his body moved slightly and his dick brushed a delicate spot in Agnes and she let out a loud moan of pleasure.  
"Levi, Levi, there, captain please do that again, PLEASE LEVI-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
She couldn't even finish screaming in ecstasy when Levi pumped her at a mind boggling speed and pulled out just in time to release his explosion of load all over her body as his thumb that was back on her clit brought her to a state she never knew before. Streams of warmth and joy spread through her body in an amazing orgasm that would even sweep a well experienced partner off her feet for a good day or two. And it was a good thing Levi's room was rather isolated because it got loud. She felt Levi's body dropping over her heavily and they both struggled to catch their breath. They stayed almost silent for a few moments, before Levi started groping her buttcheeks.  
"You held up nicely for a first time, kudos." He complimented her, although really he was just impressed at his own skill. He had enough experience and knowledge to know that if any other person would have touched her she would have reached a much quicker, yet much less powerful climax.  
As for Agnes, she was at a loss of words. Her aching shoulders and burning wrists still fixed to the bed post were the least of her concern. She hadn't the slight clue as to what just happened.  
"What...was...did...I...what..." Her head was still spinning from the new experience, that somehow overpowered the shame that ate away at her.  
But it did do the trick. It kept her warm and awake long enough for the fire to get the room to a decent temperature.  
That was a good plan, Levi thought to himself.  
"Are you still cold, brat?"  
Agnes shook her head no, still under a spell.  
"Great. Goodnight you little piece of shit."  
"Fuck you, assface." She growled.  
Satisfied she was alive and well, Levi covered her up, put his shaft back in his pants, jumped off the bed and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
Only when he reached Ervin's study did the gravity of what had just happened started to sink in. Why he did what he did was no question at all, it was a practical solution for a pressing issue and he even got a good fuck out of it. And as far as the emotional turmoil he experienced, he could blame that on stress, or being abnormally horny. He could even justify his slightly out of character worrying about Agnes's pleasure, after all, the happier she was, the more she cooperated. It was kind of a stretch but it didn't really matter. What he couldn't explain is the boner he harboured. In a matter of less than two minutes, he got hard again, and not because he was not yet satisfied of because of his hyperactive libido, he didn't feel like having sex again. No. This boner wasn't directed at sexual activity. It was dedicated exclusively to Agnes.  
This was definitely a first. Levi wasn't very picky about his partners, he didn't consider sex to be such a big deal. Petra, Ervin, even Hange and that weird penis and vagina combination she had going on, man or woman, the point of sex was always physical pleasure. And sure, nothing beats a good bondage action to spice things up, the sense if superiority never failed to get him going. And yeah, sometimes he would crave someone in particular, obviously Ervin was a favourite. But this? This was different. With every bit of his being, his body pined over Agnes. Why? His secret desire to fuck Agnes wasn't new. He wanted to teach her a good lesson ever since he first saw her creepy smile back in the court house, on Eren's trial. She looked like someone worth 'education'. That fire in her eyes. Her spirit. She was without a doubt one of his favourite people. But that animalistic desire he couldn't suppress, that desire to have her again....he just had to have her again. But why?

Meanwhile, back in the now warm room, Agnes laid quietly in bed. Levi didn't free her hands or removed her blindfold. But it was ok. She could handle the pain. She tried to wrap her head around the last 15 minutes of her life and had a hard time comprehending it. Her mind drifted to her comfort zone, her anger and humiliation. That was something she could handle. Her? Beg? Who does he thing he's talking to, his little bitch Eren? She was not going to be an easy target. No way is she going to let that slide. Pushing down the overwhelming pleasure she didn't know how to process, holding a grudge came easy to her. Yeah, she was going to get back at him somehow. No doubt about it. And she knew just how.  
By midnight, both of them were sound asleep. Agnes in Levi's room with her hands still tied up, and Levi in Ervin's chair, still fully clothed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun.  
> Anyone up for another round?


End file.
